OPERATION:BLACKDEATH
by Sage of the 8 heavenly paths
Summary: This follows three ODST's who get turned into Spartans and receive the Thor upgrade, Captain Reyes ties with ONI,mane 6 turn human, war with equestria,magic wielding Spartan and party


**The UNSC Golden gun raced towards equestria only stopping when it reached the planets orbit**

"All pelican strike teams report to hangar bays 1,2,3,4 and 5." The ships AI said in a non emotional voice her voice sounded through the ships hanger bays.

**meanwhile in hanger bay 1 **

"Marines whatever inhuman son of a bitch we come across we're gonna rip out their skulls and hang em on my mantelpiece and give em a mouth full of lead and a pint of their own blood to drown in (pause) am I right marines." commander Vincent Johnson asked his marines

"Sir yes sir!" the soldiers replied unanimously.

"mmmhhhmm damn right I am." He told them

"Now move your asses into those birds."

"Sir birds drop in five." Corporal Jay Ravers told the commander.

"I know the time soldier." the Commander replied as they made their way to the pelican.

Mason sat at the pelicans rear whilst the commander took position as co-pilot,

"Men this mission is highest priority we cannot fail I have highest faith in you gods speed soldiers." Captain Reyes told the soldiers through the PA system as the pelicans powered up their thrusters.

"Pelican bays you are clear for take-off in 3,2,1... Launch" The ships AI told and at that moment the pelicans accelerated into the distance at high speed.

**In Jay's pelican**

"when we hit the dirt go into any structures and setting of demolition charges maverick,snowflake and Rave you blow the buildings while me,slick,gunz and fragz set the locals ablaze once that's done team one a falcon will pick you up and you can kill any stranglers then if you make it out alive next time we're all off-duty I'll buy you all a drink" the commander told the ODST's

**In Ponyville Twilight is having a vision of what has just ensued**

"Twilight!" spike yelled.

" uhh sorry Spike I was having a strange vision or something maybe I should write to princess Celestia about it later" she told him.

Twilight looked at the clock and noticed that she was late for the picnic she and her friends had planned yesterday she rushed out the door whilst running she shouted to a confused spike "see you later." spike just shrugged and went back into the library.

"Hey what took you so long?"Rainbowdash asked as soon as she saw Twilight approach the picnic.

"Had this strange vision or something" she replied.

The day was a beautiful day in the first half of the spring Equestria looked as brilliant as always.

"Hey guys" Twilight said to her friends.

"Hi Twilight" the mane five said in unison.

She sat down and began talking to her friends.

"Isn't this day just wonderful" Rarity said.

"Sure is" Applejack said.

"The animals are enjoying this day as much as we are" Fluttershy said as she saw some squirrels lying down in a tree and relaxing.

"Hey this is the perfect season for a .." Pinkie said as Rainbowdash cut her off before the last word.

"Don't even say it" Rainbow dash sternly told pinkie.

**Meanwhile in the pelican...**

The pelican landed on a hill overlooking Ponyville

"Bird has landed l squads green light" The pilot said over the intercom as the rear door opened.

" we'll meet at the ship team 1 Go go go go" the commander said.

Team 1 exited the pelican

"I'll cover you from that hill" Snowflake said as he pointed at the large hill.

"Okay lets go maverick" Rave said as he began running to the building on his HUD.

They kept running till they were 30 meters out.

"I see two targets they look like horses" Mave said after using his VISR

"Snowflake take em out" rave told him.

"Rodger" he said.

The two shots were fired both pony's went down.

"Building secured" Mave said as he scanned using his VISR.

They began placing explosives by using their jet packs to get higher.

**A Dozen buildings later**

The team of three moved to the extraction zone

"command all building are wired blowing explosive in 3 over" Rave

"Good job your getting turned into Spartans when you get on this ship soldier blow explosives in 3..2..1..go" the ships captain said.

At that moment all hell broke loose, squads of longswords bombed in all around ponyville two mammoths appeared and started firing mantises stomped down trees mercilessly killing all non humans pelicans dropped squads of marines. Hogs and scorpions were doing hit and runs vultures appeared in the sky firing upon anyone, falcons dropped off Spartans.

Team one's falcon landed they got on board.

"your going straight to the ship the captain wants you as his Spartan 4 hit squad.

"Fuck yeah" Rave said.

The Falcon began it's way to the ship at it's fastest speed.

**As soon they got to the ship they where congratulated by the Captain and are now being turned into Spartan IV's **

"Doctor Frances how are my soldiers doing?" Captain Reyes asked as he entered the lab.

"They're fine captain best readings ever recorded". Doctor Frances responded.

"Good tell your engineers to initiate the Thor upgrade on their Moljnir"The captain said.

"Are you sure sir?"Frances Questioned.

"Yes I'm positive and besides ONI wants it tested" he said as he left the room.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys next chap pony,s point of view for attack and what moljnir should maves and Raves get **

**see you next time :)**


End file.
